Talk:Harrenhal
Title sigils I put in the Sigils before and after the title showing it went from Whent to Baelish. In actuality it went from: the bat sigil of Whent, to the bloody spear sigil of Slynt, to the lion sigil of Lannister, and finally to the Mockingbird of Petyr Baelish. I was wondering if I could actually have fit all four in that space. Two in front and two behind, but it would have been confusing. Of course who knows what will happen to it next season. Harrenhal, with the luck it's had so far, could actually by the end of the shows run use a gallery to hold it's sigils.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 00:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :The sigils in the infobox aren't meant to represent the entire history of the castle....dear god, you actually wanted to put all four into the infobox? Ask a stupid question: is this what A Wiki of Ice and Fire does in their article on Harrenhal? No. The idea is to put the sigil of the "current" holder, defined as "the most recent TV episode". In which case Baelish doesn't hold it. I'm going to put the Whent ones in for now, until later developments probably occurring in Season 3.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Dragon, I just said that I wondered if they could all fit. It would be funny just to try it to see what it would look like. I didn't say I thought it should be that way. In fact I definitely said it shouldn't. That's fine leaving it as Whent, as far as I'm concerned, until Petyr Baelish actually shows up at the place. He does hold the title, but if events follow the books, Lady Whent left and succeeding overlords killed almost everyone living there in her time. I believe only two survived and one of those was asked to leave.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 04:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Title Sequence Is it worth noting that, in the title sequence, Harrenhal has no moving parts and does not rise up, unlike other settlements like Winterfell? TheUnknown285 (talk) 00:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :No. That would go in the title sequence article. But we shouldn't waste finite time and attention on the shiny objects in the opening sequence or lists of appearances for third-tier characters. There are a lot of higher priority articles that need fixing - I'm barely able to come on recently due to my thesis work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Families that ruled Harrenhal The exact details of which families ruled Harrenhal have not yet been fully stated. Unless other families also ruled the castle at some point, the families mentioned as ruling it at various points are: *Qoherys - a general in Aegon I's army, given the castle after House Hoare was destroyed *Towers *Harroway *Strong - ruled Harrenhal during the Dance of the Dragons, when Rhaenyra fought Aegon II around 130 AL. *Lothston - ruled Harrenhal around the time of the Blackfyre Rebellion through Tales of Dunk and Egg era, at least 190 AL - 230 AL? *Whent - ruled Harrenhal up until the War of the Five Kings Recent readings from the World book seem to indicate, however, that House Harroway preceded House Towers, not the other way around.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC)